


My Pilot

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TFA. Poe has to go on a short mission, and Finn says 'goodbye' in actions, rather than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apologise if this has been done before (which it probably has...) and for the quality of it, but anyway, here's a thing. This fandom is incredible, I love y'all, and thank you so, so much to everyone who read my last fic and left so many kudos and comments - it really made me want to write more <3
> 
> Ah, yes. This is unbeta'd. Of course.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

“So, you’ll be back in a few days?”

Finn skipped a step, turning to bounce alongside Poe as they made their way towards the hangar. The mission wasn’t a particularly high profile one, but General Organa still wanted her best on it.

“Yes, Finn,” Poe sighed, answering for the umpteenth time. Despite his tone, he gave Finn a sildelong grin, incapable of finding Finn’s questioning anything but endearing. He was clearly already looking forward to Poe’s return.

“So… a few days…?” Finn shifted Poe’s helmet from one hand to the other absentmindedly. He’d insisted on carrying it, and Poe had let him, knowing he wanted to help in whatever way he could. He wasn’t sure that if he’d refused Finn wouldn’t have carried him instead. “Does that mean two days? Four days? Six?”

“Three,” Poe answered. “Assuming everything goes to plan.”

“I hope it does…”

Finn seemed distracted for a moment, glancing along the corridor and letting Poe’s helmet fall to his side They were almost at the hangar, and Poe was already thinking about the pre-flight checks, when Finn suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him off-balance.

“Finn, what-?”

“Here, shh!” Finn urged, tugging them both towards the wall. Poe, still startled, came to his senses just in time to duck and avoid colliding with one of the metal pipes hanging low across the gap he was being dragged into. It was a small service corridor, used very rarely and almost exclusively by droids, with wires and pipes twisting along its length. Finn didn’t seem to care about the cramped atmosphere though, and, having led them along the dimly lit crevasse to a point where the pipes took up less space and the natural curvature of the corridor meant they could no longer see the light from the walkway they’d just come from, he stopped and turned to face Poe. In the dim light, Poe saw him give a flicker of a smile.

“You have a few minutes, right?”

“I… uh, sure?” Poe shrugged, still a little taken aback. It was starting to dawn on him what was going on, and as Finn took half a step closer, his breath ghosting over Poe’s skin in the cramped space between him, he knew for sure. He felt like he should ask anyway, just to be certain.

“Finn, what’s going on?”

“What do you think, wing-man?”

“Wing…?” Poe asked, taken aback by the oddness of Finn’s words.

“Wing - X-wing? Pilot? I’m being smart here, damnit.”

Amusement bubbled up within him and Poe gave a soft laugh, unable to help himself. “Smart. Very smart,” he reassured Finn, grinning as he said it.

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn huffed, not looking remotely annoyed. “So…?”

Finn’s hand came up, resting on top of Poe’s flight suit, and the laughter faded as he focused on the man standing mere inches from him, who clearly didn’t care for anything in the universe but Poe.

“You were saying?” Poe prompted, his voice deliberately low; inviting. Finn shivered almost imperceptibly, reminding Poe again of just how beautifully responsive his lover could be.

“I was showing,” Finn corrected, finally finding his voice. His hand shifted, glancing down over the bright orange material Poe wore until he reached his goal and pressed through the thick fabric, affording Poe just a fraction of stimulation. He reacted unthinkingly, his hips jerking forwards into the touch and hand curling into the fabric of Finn’s jacket as he sought more of what he needed. It didn’t last long enough, though, and far too soon Finn was pulling away. Poe bit back a complaint, finding his breathing coming much quicker than a moment ago.

“Showing me what?” he pushed, trying to win back a little credibility after the way he’d reacted to such a simple touch.

“How much I’m gonna miss you...” Finn murmured, distracted. Slowly, he brought up Poe’s helmet, focused on the metal shell, before he carefully placed it on Poe, the visor making it that much harder to see in the already challenging light. “... my pilot.”

Poe swallowed thickly, his chest tightening as it did every time Finn called him ‘my’ anything. The way it felt never failed to astonish him, and he struggled to catch his breath as Finn leant in for a kiss, his lips hovering teasingly for a moment before brushing lightly against his own. It sent a shiver cascading through his body, and Poe sighed at the touch, his hands coming up to grasp as Finn’s jacket and pull him closer, needing more. The helmet got in the way, preventing him from deepening the kiss as he wanted to, and for a moment he wanted to pull it off. He didn’t, though, letting Finn control what happened.

Finn’s hands were making what they could of Poe’s uniform, fumbling awkwardly with the vest and straps in the tight space between them. The kiss became clumsy and distracted, and Poe moved to help him. He shouldn’t - not this soon before a mission - but there wasn’t a part of him that knew how to say ‘no’ to Finn, and together they manipulated his suit enough for Finn to reach in, his hand smoothing over the top Poe wore beneath the distinctive uniform and fingers unerringly finding the sensitive skin around his nipple. Poe’s breath caught in his throat a he stiffened at the touch, his world narrowing as Finn pinched just enough for it to feel good without hurting, causing desire to burn through his veins. He felt himself harden fully, and shifted forwards again, desperate to find what he needed in the short amount of time they had. Finn nipped at Poe’s lip, catching it between his teeth and lower lip before teasing over the delicate skin with his tongue. Unable to take the restriction any more, Poe tore his helmet off, hearing the metal thunk against the concrete floor as he dropped it carelessly, hands raising to hold Finn steady so he could kiss him deeply, pushing them back half a step. Startled for a moment, Finn gave ground, and then resisted, his weight pushing Poe backwards. Something hard met Poe’s back as he was pressed against the wall, but the discomfort barely registered and was quickly forgotten as he focused on Finn, and only Finn: the way he kissed; the way he pressed and ground against Poe, touching wherever he could; and the way his hands shifted to the flight suit, working the zipper lower so he could reach in and lift the shirt just enough to run cool hands over heated skin. The touch was teasing, on the border of being ticklish, and Poe tensed, gasping and breaking the kiss. Immediately chasing after it, he found Finn angling his head away, looking down. His hands, still working beneath Poe’s clothes, pushed lower, and deft fingers curled around the flushed skin of Poe’s cock, freeing it and causing him to jerk reflexively into the welcome touch.

“Finn…” he breathed, pleading. He ached to kiss Finn, but as he leant forwards he was denied, a firm hand against his shoulder holding him in place. And then Finn looked up, his dark eyes so full of desire and so much more intense in the low lighting that Poe was paralysed by it, unable to focus on anything else but the heated air between them and way Finn looked at him.

And then Finn twisted his hand, squeezing roughly. Poe’s eyes fell shut, his mouth parting as he moaned, the moment gone: lost to the pleasure demanding his attention. His grasped at Finn’s jacket, thrusting into the hand unforgivingly wrapped around him, holding him almost possessively. Poe didn’t care. He needed it; he needed the rough pleasure and desire that bordered on desperation, and the way Finn was making him feel. Already precum beaded in the slit, and with a sweep of Finn’s finger the moisture was smeared over the head of Poe’s cock, running dry too quickly and causing a stuttering of skin against sensitive skin that made Poe gasp and shudder. He clung to Finn, panting roughly as he kept rolling his hips into the tight fist teasing him.

“Kiss me,” he begged breathlessly, a hand shifting to Finn’s neck to try and encourage what he wanted. Licking and then chewing at his his lower lip, Poe leant in, yearning for what he was still being denied. Frustration rose in him as Finn gave a soft laugh, clearly having other ideas. He pulled back, away from Poe, and gave a grin that made Poe’s stomach flipflop. A second later he was on his knees, and Poe gave a choked cry, his head falling back as Finn bypassed teasing altogether and closed his mouth around Poe’s painfully hard cock, simultaneously sucking and caressing the underside with his tongue. It felt overwhelming, and Poe had to lean heavily against the uneven wall for support, his hands pushing into Finn’s coarse hair as he tried to steady his breathing. Finn was already moving his mouth, his hand wrapped around what he couldn’t reach, and the combination of suction and a dextrous tongue working the length and then teasing the head left Poe biting back a curse. When he looked down, the dim lighting only added to the unbelievably erotic sight of Finn on his knees, and he gave up trying to hold back. They didn’t have long anyway.

Finn’s free hand, which had been firmly grasping Poe’s thigh, shifted to his hip, tugging and encouraging Poe to move rather than hold back as he had been doing. Poe needed little prompting and slowly tested the movement, finding Finn guiding him to move more assertively. Poe was barely aware of the fact that he was biting his own lip again as he gave in, letting instinct take over. Finn gave a low murmur, the vibrations only adding to the incredible sensation of what he was doing and undoing Poe even further. He couldn’t look away from the sight of Finn on his knees, and the thought of what they were doing - barely concealed and Peo wearing his full flight suit - caused his pulse to quicken. He poured all of his energy and attention into what they were doing, letting everything but Finn and a sense of urgency fade away completely.

At one point, Finn pulled back, no doubt giving himself a moment to catch his breath. His hand never stopped moving, the firm grip slick as he worked the entire length. Poe desperately wanted to kiss him in that moment, to pull him up and kiss him deeply, but before he could react Finn had taken Poe in his mouth again, removing what little capacity for thought Poe might have regained. Sweat prickled at the base of his spine and Poe tensed, finding himself far closer to completion than he perhaps should have been. Finn’s tongue teased over the head of his cock, doing nothing to forestall the inevitable.

A few minutes later, gasping and moaning softly, Poe pushed at Finn in feeble warning, his entire body coiled far too tightly. “Finn, I-”

He tried to stop moving, but, too close to the edge and still being encouraged by Finn’s hand which had worked its way to the base of his spine, Poe couldn’t stop himself. His body seemed to still for a moment as the pleasure that had been building reached a crescendo; and then it broke, waves of pleasure rippling through him as he came, spilling into Finn’s mouth with choked moans.

Even as he stilled and Finn released his cock, swallowing, Poe couldn’t quite catch on to what they’d just done. He stood there, gasping and trying to regain his breath, gazing down at Finn who was carefully wiping the corner of his mouth and looking up at Poe with such admiration and desire that Poe almost let his knees give out so that he could kneel too. But Finn was already starting to stand, his eyes never leaving Poe’s as they drew level. Gently, Poe raised his hand to Finn’s cheek, fingers lightly brushing over the soft, heated skin as he closed the distance between them, finally doing what he’d wanted to since the last kiss had broken.

Finn’s lips felt gentle against his own, the lingering dampness soothing where Poe has bitten a little too roughly at his own lip. As he slowly deepened the kiss, his arms sliding around Finn’s solid frame, Poe could taste himself on Finn’s tongue and sighed softly, committing as much detail about the moment to memory as he could. When they pulled apart, he kept his arms tightly around Finn, giving a small smile.

“I’ll miss you too,” he said tenderly, giving in and giving Finn a light kiss. “So much.”

“You’d better,” Finn muttered, grinning happily to himself. “I’m expecting reciprocation.”

It was easy to laugh, and Poe let a short peal of happiness show as he pulled Finn even tighter to him, pressing his face against the collar of Finn’s jacket and breathing deeply. The jacket had once been his own, but had never looked as good nor smelled as nice as it did on Finn.

“It’ll be worth the wait, I promise,” Poe said, wishing there was some way of buying an extra fifteen minutes at least so he could return the favour properly. He pulled back just enough to graze Finn’s cheek with a kiss. Their detour had already eaten into a significant portion of time, and he would be almost inexcusably late.

Finn seemed distracted by the touch, giving only a low murmur in response. His hands moved to the space between them, and he tried to correct the clothing he’d disrupted. “I know it will,” he said. “Just don’t make me wait too long.”

Moving to help refasten the flight suit, Poe nodded. “I won’t. Not if I can help it.”

“Good.”

After a few more seconds of fumbling with straps and fastenings, Poe looked up at Finn, sharing a smile with him.

“I really need to get going.”

“Well go on then,” Finn smirked, as if he wasn’t the reason Poe had been sidetracked. Poe shook his head slightly, grinning, and then cast around for his helmet. He picked it up from where it had fallen, dusting off dirt that wasn’t there. It made him wonder about his flight suit.

“If I have any weird marks on my suit, tell me?” he asked, looking pleadingly at Finn.

“Sure, but everyone’s going to know where you were anyway,” Finn shrugged, sounding pleased with himself. Poe snorted, grinning again as they started making their way back to the main corridor. The light when they reached it was a little overwhelming for a moment, and Finn paused in the shadow, trying to listen for approaching footsteps as he blinked several times. This close to the hangar it was hard to tell though, and eventually he decided to risk it. Luckily, no one was around.

“You’re fine,” Finn said, stepping out behind him and glancing over Poe’s clothing. He then quickly readjusted himself in his pants and looked down at his own knees, no doubt expecting to see them covered in dust. There wasn't any. Poe would say one thing for the droids: they kept immaculate service corridors.

“Come on,” Poe urged, holding his hand out. Finn took it without hesitating, lacing their fingers tightly together. As they walked, Poe swung his helmet in one hand, Finn’s hand in the other. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, and as they entered the hangar he knew he probably looked to all the universe as if he’d just been thoroughly fucked, but he couldn’t care less.

As Finn had said, everyone knew anyway, and Poe didn’t have a problem with that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I thought "...my pilot." was corny as hell, but... perhaps not. Or perhaps it's fitting for these two adorkable spacenerds (yeah, I just said that).


End file.
